pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Dweevil
The Fiery Dweevil is an enemy in Pikmin 2. Dweevils like to pick up treasures and defeated enemies and put them on their bodies. When there is something on their body, they can't be damaged by Pikmin or pilots until the body or treasure is taken off. To take off the body, you just have to throw Pikmin on the Dweevil's body or punch it many times. It is a Dweevil that, when agitated by attacks, will release searing flames that will set your Pikmin on fire. This makes Red Pikmin the best choice in battle. Also since Purple Pikmin can stun any small Dweevil, they will also work well. Notes Olimar's Notes Members of the Dweevil family are known for carrying objects of astonishing size on their backs, then mimicking them. The Fiery Dweevil is one species in this family. Generally, this is a very gentle insect that feeds on grass nectars, but when faced with danger the Fiery Dweevil ignited flammable internal gases, juts out its jaw, and spews scorching flames. As this clearly makes it a rather dangerous insect, it is best not to linger directly in front of it. Louie's Notes The search for a high-protein, salad-topping alternative to bacon bits is over! Grind this spicy Dweevil into tasty micro-chunks and toss them generously over your salad to add instant flair AND flavor! In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Decomposing Citadel *Crystal Falls *Rust Factory *Molten Mezzanine - Sublevels 1, 2, and 3 *Hot Hemorrhage - Sublevels 3, 4, 5, and 6 *Sticky Citadel Pikimon Move List * Start - Snag * Start - String Shot * Start - Bug Bite * Lv. 10 - Fire Whip * Lv. 15 - Struggle Bug * Lv. 20 - Flame Charge * Lv. 25 - Flare Gun * Lv. 30 - Flame Burst * Lv. 45 - Flash Fire * Lv. 60 - Red Terror Evolutions Lv. 60 -> Titan Dweevil Pre-Evolutions None Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War The Fiery Dweevil is an enemy that appears in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. They have the same fiery personality as before. This time, they appear at The Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Fiery Dweevil Mandarachnia napalmens Dweevil Family This Dweevil has a special organ that uses ingested flint and steel to produce a spark to the gases stored inside, causing fire to be spewed at anything below it. Ship's Notes Why does Olimar bring carcasses to me when he knows that something will burst into flames and destroy everything? *sigh*. Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, the Fiery Dweevil has appeared in The Summoning Garden near Comrade's Cavern and on Sublevel 2 holding the Fragile Replica of the Melodic Maze. Olimar's Notes Fiery Dweevil Mandarachnia napalmens Dweevil Family Just like the Anode Dweevil has connections with Yellow Pikmin, Fiery Dweevils seem to share characteristics with Red Pikmin, like fire resistance and the carrying of objects. Now, if only I could have had one to help me on my last trip with the Doomsday Apparatus... Category:Dweevils Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Category:Enemies